Galvanized 25 of 52
by Echowarrior
Summary: Megatron has had enough betrayals are rocking him left and right, while defeat meets him at every turn. But a visit from a mysterious envoy promises to change everything, Megatron makes a deal with the devil, and undergoes a terrible transformation.


Galvanized

A Transformers: Armada Story

By William Rendfeld

Megatron scowled, then asked, "Where do we stand, Skywarp?"

"We've completed our survey of the Mini-Cons," Skywarp explained, a datapad in his hands and his voice neutral. "The Land Military and Air Military Teams, as well as two independent Mini-Cons, managed to escape during the insurrection led by Dualor. Meanwhile, our various Mini-Con partners, as well as those Mini-Cons who betrayed him and the Destruction Team, remain with us. So far, we've come out ahead."

Megatron's scowl grew, then he rose to his feet from his throne and departed, his only word being, "Perhaps," before the doors slid shut behind him.

Skywarp, meanwhile, had watched him depart, and narrowed his optics, worry growing in his expression. He activated a comm.-line and said, "Thundercracker, signal the others. It's time we considered relocating."

* * *

"So, how are you holding up?" Sparkplug asked at last.

"Alright, I suppose," Overload replied, looking down towards the Mini-Con commander as the two walked through one of the massive hallways of the new Autobot base on Earth. "Why do you ask? Worried about me?"

"Some," Sparkplug admitted. "No offense, Rollout, but you've been spending a lot of time connected to that combat frame. It's getting everyone a little concerned, yours truly included. I mean, you are someone without that thing."

"I know," Overload replied. "But for the first time in ages, I feel like I'm really making a difference in this thing. I'm standing toe-to-toe with Megatron and all his cronies, fighting them at their size. Can't help but feel proud of that."

"You do a good job without that frame," Sparkplug assured him. "Don't forget that, alright?"

"Do I look like I'd do that?" Overload asked as the two stepped into an elevator.

* * *

In another corner of the Autobot base, Starscream stood at a terminal, casually glancing through some of the external views from the base. He gave a gentle smile, reflecting on the simple beauty of the Colorado landscape.

"Looking for something in particular?" a voice asked him.

"No," Starscream answered. "Just looking." He turned off the terminal, then turned to the source of the voice and asked, "To what to I owe the honor, Doctor Masters?"

"Diana, please," Diana Masters requested. "And I don't want much, just a chance to ask a few questions here and there."

"I doubt there's anything that I could tell you that anyone here couldn't," Starscream said, kneeling down so as to help put them on even footing.

"I'm not just looking for what you know, Starscream," Diana explained. "I'm also looking for your perspective. You're the only Decepticon here at the base, and I'd like to get your views on some things."

Starscream nodded slightly, then said, "Very well. Where should I start?"

"At the beginning, please," Diana said.

Starscream nodded. "Optimus has most likely told you about the beginnings of our race; how the Quintessons built us as a labor force, for the exploration and use of Cybertron as a factory world for their own ends. When they found tunnels leading deep into the planet, they started sending teams down, and one of them found the Vector Sigma chamber." His optics dimmed as he continued, "There were eight of us that day; Optimus Prime and Jetfire, Sparkplug, Swindle, Comettor and Safeguard, myself, and Jhiaxus. We came to think of ourselves as brothers, with Vector Prime as a surrogate father and guide. It began with us, and more than likely we'll all have a role to play when it all ends." A saddened, bitter tone growing in his voice, Starscream added, "Those of us left."

"Optimus never mentioned anyone by the name of 'Jhiaxus'," Diana noted. "Who was he?"

"The best of us Decepticons," Starscream said proudly. "He was the bravest, the wisest, the most capable of warriors. He was to us what Optimus Prime is to the Autobot cause; he inspired soldiers, led them to victory simply by being present. If not for him, we would be nothing. Without him, it's lucky that we aren't." He looked Diana in the eye and solemnly explained, "When Megatron began his push for power, Jhiaxus stood against him. Megatron claimed to any who would listen that Jhiaxus, Prime and the rest of us were old fools, and that in order for there to be a strong, powerful Cybertron, we needed to take to the stars in force, place order upon the chaos beyond our homeworld. The fact that Cybertron had been occasionally attacked after the Quintessons were driven away added fuel to his claims, but did little else for him. Many only joined him out of loyalty; others because they were young, and easily swayed. He didn't gain full support, however, until he slew Jhiaxus in the Uprising."

"Slew him?" Diana asked. "But how?"

"Wisdom and experience only do so much good against blind rage and superior firepower, in this case the Star Saber," Starscream recounted bitterly. "The Autobots and forces loyal to Jhiaxus were ultimately able to subdue him, free the Air Defense Team and the other Mini-Con teams in his clutches. But since then, it hasn't been the same."

"You sound like it's your fault," Diana said softly.

"I often feel like it was," Starscream explained. "At the time, I was more caught up in scientific pursuits than politics and warfare; Energon processing, Powerlinx applications, that sort of thing. I was confident that Jhiaxus would keep the peace, and I was wrong. The Decepticons were fractured, torn apart with his death; he tied us together, united us, made us one. His successor, Straxus, is little more than a figurehead; his policies have no clout, his efforts wasted. Without a stronger leader, we'll remain fractured forever."

"Why don't you do it?" Diana asked. Starscream looked at her in surprise, and she elaborated, "I'm serious. You care for your people, you're charismatic, brave, experienced, you have the trust of many both within and outside of the Decepticon faction. What's stopping you from carrying on your brother's legacy?"

"There's a difference between leading existence and leading a people," Starscream insisted.

"True, but sometimes the difference is more within your mind than anything," Diana replied. "If no one does anything, nothing gets solved, and nothing gets better."

Starscream looked upon her, and said with a small, growing smile, "I think you've been spending too much time around Optimus."

"Among other people," Diana replied. "Just think about what I said, alright?"

"I think I can do that," Starscream replied.

Suddenly, a blast of air caught their attention, blowing Diana's hair about and prompting Starscream to rise to his full height, Diana turning about in the bargain.

The two watched in surprise as a large, bluish sphere of light formed before them. Seconds later, it disappeared, leaving in its place two forms; one large, colored in deep red and blue, the other small, a human wearing some form of armor. Both bore the Autobot emblem.

"Chronal jump complete," the larger form stated, looking at a monitor in one arm. "We made it." He looked towards Starscream and Diana, and said, "And it looks like we're exactly where we need to be."

"What's going on here?" Starscream asked. "Who are you two?"

"It's a long story, sir," the large one noted. "My name is Sentinel Maximus; my friend and I have come back from ten years in your future to warn you of a terrible event."

"The future?" Diana asked. "Prove it."

"We thought you'd say that," the human said in a familiar voice.

Diana turned to him in surprise as the human removed his helmet, revealing a young man of seventeen years with medium reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Auntie Di," the young man said. He gave a nervous laugh, and said, "Surprise."

"Kicker?" Diana asked, shock growing on her face.

"We can sort everything out later," Kicker quickly interrupted. "We need to see Optimus Prime, now."

* * *

To say that Megatron was in a bad mood was an understatement; he was downright frustrated, and royally so.

Silently, he looked out upon the Earth on the lunar landscape, and mulled upon recent events. He'd achieved something of a victory as of late, no question. Dualor and the Destruction Team was gone now, wiped out at his hands. Their small Mini-Con army, twenty Mini-Cons strong, was now at his side, giving him far better odds against the Autobots. He had strengthened his troops, restored the Eclipse Team to his side, and now had the power, both in men and in resources, to face the Autobots on even footing.

But something was nagging him. The Autobots were still overpowering him; four of the Core Weapons remained outside his grasp, while all he had were two Mini-Con teams that could double as them, but not replace them. Meanwhile, two teams, as well as two independent Mini-Cons, had managed to escape, possibly with the aid of this opposing Decepticon operative.

It was painfully clear; the war was back in deadlock. The Autobots had superiority in numbers, weapons and resources. They were winning, and Megatron growled at the very thought of such a thing. He needed an edge, now or never, or everything was lost.

He snarled, and smashed a fist into a nearby rock, crushing it to bits in the process. As the dust fragments slowly drifted to the lunar soil, a voice said, "Such power should not be wasted on useless destruction. It has far better uses."

Megatron looked up in surprise, glancing about as he tried to find the source of the voice. Finally, he caught sight of something; a large mechanical bird, black and grey and red with hexagonal wings, fluttered past towards his master, perching on his left shoulder. The mech was tall and angular, with armor of blue, gold, grey and black, a purple optic bar displaying a neutral expression.

"I haven't seen you before," Megatron noted. "And I don't see a faction symbol on you. Who are you?"

"My name is Soundwave," the mech answered. "And I've been watching you and your efforts here for some time. A valiant, powerful warrior, driven by ambition, beholden to none, in a struggle for dominance against overwhelming odds. You are to be commended, no, admired."

"You flatter me," Megatron said, allowing himself a smile. "However, I lack interest in frivolous conversation. State your business here."

"Of course," Soundwave said, his voice remaining pleasant by just a twinge. "I come to offer my services. You require aid, troops, firepower. I can grant you that and more, much more."

Megatron allowed himself another smile. "You present a tempting offer, Soundwave. But how can I be certain of your loyalty?"

"You can't," Soundwave replied. "Which is why I offer you something for free; information." As Megatron gave him a critical look, he continued, "You have been betrayed, Megatron. Insurrection is mounting against you, the Mini-Con escape being only the first step. The only reason it has yet to go further is that a Seeker in your service, its ringleader here among your troops, is currently on Earth, safe in the hands of his noble brothers and their Autobot stooges."

"Starscream," Megatron sneered. "I suspected as much. I'll have his hide, him and his allies."

"I'll be certain to give you a list," Soundwave noted. "However, you'll require assistance. No doubt Starscream's little brigade has prepared for you. In order to destroy their expectations, you'll need greater power. I can give that to you."

Megatron looked his visitor directly in his optic bar, then said, "Lead me to it, Soundwave. Give me this power."

"On one condition," Soundwave noted. "I give you this power. Using it, you must face, and defeat, Optimus Prime. And when he is defeated, you will destroy the Matrix of Leadership."

Megatron gave him another critical look, and asked, "Why?"

"My...associates find it distasteful, as do I," Soundwave explained.

Megatron's face remained neutral, then slowly grew a slight grin. "Very well. You have a bargain."

"Excellent," Soundwave said. He transformed into a blue stealth craft, then said, "Please, follow me."

Megatron transformed into his tank mode as Soundwave zipped away, trundling after him.

* * *

"Ten years?" Optimus Prime asked.

"To the day," Sentinel Maximus explained. "I realize it sounds incredible, but it's true."

Gathered with the two in the Autobase conference room were Jetfire, Starscream, Scavenger, Vector Prime, Diana and Kicker.

"Any way we can verify that?" Jetfire asked.

"We know time travel is possible," Vector Prime noted. "I've done so myself on several occasions. However, altering the flow of events, directly interfering in the past, is something that I've discouraged; the risks are often not worth the rewards."

"This time around we decided differently," Sentinel Maximus explained.

"Apparently policies changed over the next decade," Starscream noted. "Who's your companion?"

Kicker stepped forward and said, "My name is Chad Jones. I'm about seven right now; my parents are Doctors Brian and Miranda Jones, my family lives in suburban Seattle."

"He's also my nephew," Diana added.

"I can see the resemblance," Scavenger noted. "But can either of you give proof of your claims?"

"Easily," Sentinel Maximus said. "Five minutes ago, you received a coded transmission from Cybertron, sent by Ultra Magnus. According to the message, an Autobot survey vessel, the _Axalon_, is on its way here to Earth from what's left of Quintessa. They have information concerning Quintesson military designs, including one bearing a resemblance to a certain shapeshifting Transformer that you encountered a couple months ago, fellow by the name of Sideways."

"I did receive that transmission," Optimus noted. "Either you're telling the truth, or you're exceptionally good at decoding transmissions."

"I'm more inclined to believe the former," Diana added.

"Agreed," Optimus said with a nod. He turned to Sentinel Maximus and said, "I'm assuming you didn't come here and risk altering the timeline just for an Energon stop."

"We're here to alter the timeline," Sentinel Maximus explained. "Since early September, your forces here on Earth have been attempting to deal with Megatron, and stop his attempts at gaining control of a legion of Mini-Cons. Thus far, you've been fairly successful. But for us, today marks the beginning of the end."

"Right now, Megatron's on the moon somewhere undergoing an upgrade," Kicker explained. "He got everything out of the deal; new weapons, new body, enhanced abilities, he even took on a new name."

"And after dealing with the Decepticons who'd decided to side against him, he turned his attention to the rest of you," Sentinel Maximus added. "He tore through every Autobot on Earth, destroyed the _Ark_ and everything in his path, and with his last act, shattered the Matrix. It got worse from there."

"Shatter the Matrix?" Diana asked. "Is that possible?"

"The Matrix is a physical object; such things can be damaged or destroyed," Vector Prime clarified. "But it would take a great deal of power to do so."

"Why take ten years to try and prevent it?" Diana replied.

"Time travel's an imprecise science, takes specific equipment," Sentinel Maximus noted. "Also, things quickly went from bad to worse. Without the Matrix of Leadership, one-seventh of the needed parts to unlock Primus's full power was gone. And with only two of the other seven confirmed and found, guess who'd take advantage."

"Unicron," Vector Prime growled in realization. "He destroyed Cybertron."

"And Earth, and the rest of their respective solar systems," Kicker explained. "He was making his way to Velocitron when we left, taking his time."

"He's why we're here," Sentinel Maximus explained. "We're attempting to change our future, save Earth and Cybertron in the bargain."

"Why come directly to us?" Jetfire asked. "I mean, why not go to the moon, blast Megatron instead?"

"We don't know the full details of how he changed, only that he did," Sentinel Maximus explained. "And changing the future is much easier when you know the full details about how to properly do so. We decided that coming here, warning you to the danger, may be able to alter enough of the timeline to prevent the full damage."

"Or make it worse," Starscream noted. "Still, it sounds like you didn't have much of a choice."

"What happens if it works?" Diana asked. "I mean, will you two cease to exist with that timeline?"

"No," Vector Prime stated. "Their actions, even now, are creating an alternate timeline. If they were to cease existing as a result, they would have already done so."

"Which means they may have given us a chance," Optimus replied. "We still have an active line to the _Nemesis_ from the _Ark_; Red Alert and Landmine are there right now preparing to move it to a nearby air base."

"They'd only accept a message from me, however," Starscream noted. "I gave Skywarp specific instructions in case I left the ship; he was to only accept messages from Earth if they bore my voicecode and a code phrase. And I can't fly there fast enough to guarantee getting to the _Ark_ in time to send it."

"Then you will have to get there by a different method," Vector Prime noted, withdrawing the ChronoSaber from storage.

"Meanwhile, I'm not taking any chances," Optimus ordered. "Jetfire, I want the base put on high alert; contact Colonel Franklin and apprise him of the situation. Scavenger, get the word out to Red and Landmine; tell them not to move the _Ark_ until Starscream's sent his message. Sentinel Maximus, if you have any further information, please give it to me."

The deep red Autobot produced a data module from one arm and explained, "Everything we know is stored in this module. It's not much, mind; Megatron left few witnesses, and he disappeared not long after Cybertron was attacked."

"Information is power," Optimus noted as he took hold of the module. "Every little bit helps. The obvious question remains; how did it happen?"

* * *

"No doubt about it, this is the real deal," Swoop said, going over his findings. "Liquid Energon. Just from the looks of it, I'd rate it as...four-point-five purity."

"You're close," Landquake noted. "I've already done a full analysis. It's four-point-seven-eight."

Swoop whistled in appreciation. "I didn't even think that was possible."

"Numbers confusing," Sludge noted, scratching his head. "Swoop explain them, maybe?"

"Energon is traditionally analyzed and gauged for purity on a scale of one to five," Swoop explained. "The higher the number, the more energy you can get from it, the easier it is to process, and the less harmful radiation it puts out. Energon ore is normally rated from less than one to around three on the scale due to being mixed in with other stuff. Liquids tend to be more pure, but they're also harder to find."

"So this good stuff?" Sludge asked.

"Very good stuff," Swoop explained. "Assuming of course that no one else knows about it."

As he watched nearby, Skydive chuckled, then turned to his former student and said, "Having trouble admitting to being wrong, Grimlock?"

"Me not totally wrong," Grimlock stubbornly insisted. "Something obviously was up, though glad not what me thought it was. Saves us trip to medical bay." He looked towards Overcast and noted, "Though me surprised you so willing to trust him."

"I wasn't," Overcast replied. "But right when he showed up, Skyfall seemed like he was at his last rope. He'd hoped to find something big on Nebulos, and all he found was...well, you already know about that by now."

"Magnus kind enough to fill me in," Grimlock noted bitterly. "Still, this not exactly answer to big mystery. More like entirely new one."

"Unfortunately, many answers lead to further questions," Skyfall explained from a nearby wall, casting light upon a set of runes. "These, for example, raise some very intriguing questions all their own."

Grimlock gave a critical look and asked, "What you mean?"

Skyfall pointed towards the glyphs, which depicted a set of six figures linked by deep blue lines, one line lancing off from the central glyph at five places and connecting with five smaller glyphs arranged around it. "These glyphs here seem to suggest some sort of Powerlinx combination, possibly linked to the liquid Energon here. What's unique is that it appears to be a five-unit combination, rather than the two-unit combinations common among larger Transformers."

"Me certain scientists would be very curious about such things," Grimlock noted. "But right now, Energon pool probably more important."

Landquake narrowed his optics, then knelt down towards the pool. "Something's wrong," he said, wiping something from the side of the pool with his finger. "There's residue here."

"What that mean?" Sludge asked.

"It means there used to be more Energon in this pool, and fairly recently," Landquake explained. "Either it's been drained away, or someone siphoned it off." He rose to his feet, turned to Grimlock and said, "We have to tell someone about this."

"Comm-lines not working down here," Grimlock said. "Too much interference due to depth; have to surface."

"Then we'd better hurry," Overcast declared. "No telling where this stuff's gotten to, or who took it."

* * *

After a short time spent traversing the lunar wastes, Soundwave at last transformed and set down above a small crater, a blue glow radiating up from it. Megatron arrived shortly thereafter, transformed, and approached it slowly.

"What is this?" Megatron asked, looking upon the glowing liquid within in awe.

"Liquid Energon," Soundwave explained. "It's purest, most potent state. It is said that liquid Energon can reshape a Transformer, repower them, make them more than they ever were. With this, you can raise an army unseen in Cybertronian history, with power like onto gods. All you need to do...is take the plunge."

Megatron looked upon the liquid, and repeated softly to himself, "Power...like onto gods." He smiled, and said, "I rather like the sound of that."

With those words, he stepped into the pool of liquid Energon and collapsed into it face-first, allowing the liquid to cover him completely.

As Megatron was enveloped, Soundwave silently watched, his optic bar betraying nothing, save for a small glimmer of triumph.

* * *

"It's gonna feel kinda strange being back in the new base after spending so much time around this old bird," Landmine noted, settling into the pilot seat. "I still don't feel comfortable letting the humans keep this guy, though. I like Colonel Franklin and all, but just because he's trustworthy doesn't mean they all are."

"We don't exactly have the space to store it in our new facility," Red Alert reminded him. "This is probably the best option we have for the time being. Still, I don't blame you for being a little anxious."

Suddenly, a massive green gash appeared in the air before them, catching both Autobots by surprise as Starscream stepped through it, the gash disappearing behind him.

"The communications panel," Starscream asked, "is anyone using it?"

"No," Red Alert answered. "Why?"

"Long story," Starscream said, rushing to the aforementioned panel and bringing it online. "Just pray that I'm not too late."

* * *

As Megatron floated just beneath the surface of the pool, the Energon slowly seeped into his body from every seam of his armor, every joint in his frame, every open cooling vent and exhaust port along his frame.

He could feel it, all the way down to his spark. The power was entering his body, flowing through his fluid lines and seeping into his very core. He was being reshaped, remade, renewed.

Megatron had failed; now that would be impossible. Now he was galvanized, fired and cured of his weaknesses. He was that failure no longer; that failure didn't have this much power at his fingertips.

Megatron was no more. His enemies would experience it first hand, soon enough.

* * *

As Soundwave waited, the pool of Energon bubbled and swelled, seconds before a massive, winged form erupted from within, floating above the surface of the pool like some grim specter newly risen from the pit.

"How do you feel?" Soundwave asked.

The form turned to him, and said, "Excellent...yessss..."

* * *

"Please tell me you're going as fast as you can," Leader-1 asked of Crumplezone as he continued fiddling with the lock on the escape pod bay doors of the _Nemesis_.

"I am," Crumplezone assured him. "Funny thing though; I'm kinda gonna miss Cyclonus. He was always a blast."

"Better to miss him than to be a slave to him forever," Skywarp noted as the two managed to seal the door. "I'm just surprised we could find you, Leader-1. Megatron usually keeps you with him at all times."

"He's taken more of a liking to Clench now," Leader-1 explained. "He trusts him, as much as someone like Megatron is capable of trusting someone. Me, I'm expendable."

"How wonderful that he values you do highly," Skywarp noted as Thundercracker rushed in from an auxiliary entrance. "Something wrong?"

"We just got a transmission from Earth," Thundercracker explained. "It was Starscream; voiceprint matched, code phrase confirmed. It was a warning; we need to get out of here, now."

"Any specifics?" Skywarp replied.

"Something about time travelers and Megatron killing all of us and Unicron..." Thundercracker listed off.

"Never mind, that's enough," Skywarp interrupted, trying to suppress a chill. "Everyone, let's pick up the pace. Mini-Cons with Wheeljack, Thundercracker and Demolishor with me, Mudflap, Sharkticon and Lugnutz to the third one. Let's move!"

A sudden rumble alerted them to the arrival of something within the base, prompting the rogue Decepticons to hasten their actions. As Mudflap, Sharkticon and Lugnutz entered their appointed pod and the Mini-Cons rushed into theirs, blasts erupted from outside. Finally, the exit doors closed behind them, and the pod departed, just as a blast tore the main doors from their hinges.

What greeted them was a massive form, dark and terrible. Massive legs like turbines supported the mechanoid, with a similarly-shaped chest accented by a light purple Decepticon emblem and a blood red abdominal area, twin wings emerging from his back and two cannons mounted atop his shoulders. Immense purple arms, the right one connected to an immense cannon shaped like a tank, ended in clenched fists, anger pouring out from the mech's body like water from a burst dam. Molded into his purple and grey head was a crown, black as night.

"I never suspected how large this had become," the form noted with disdain, the voice far too familiar to be coincidence. "Betrayed at every angle. It's high time that this insurrection...be eliminated!" Seconds later, a blast of fire emerged from the Decepticon's cannon, plowing into Demolishor and blasting off one of his arms in the process, leaving him to collapse to the ground right in front of one of the remaining pods. With a satisfied grin, he asked, "Does anyone else wish to continue opposing me?"

A high-pitched whine greeted him, and two stun batons found themselves flung through the air towards him, slamming into his body and sending a momentary shock through his system.

"That answer your question?" Wheeljack asked as he grabbed Demolishor and dragged him into the escape pod, quickly taking off.

Content that their comrades had escaped, Thundercracker and Skywarp did likewise, their pod blasting off as the effects of the stun batons wore off.

"Fools," the Decepticon growled. "You would have escaped Megatron easily, oh yes...but I am Megatron no longer!"

With those words, he disappeared from view, vanishing into the night.

* * *

"I've got those escape pods from the _Nemesis_ on the long-range sensors," Hoist reported, bringing up sensor data on a monitor. "Three of 'em, heading for us at high velocity. Calculating trajectory as we speak."

"Good," Optimus Prime said, stepping forward. He activated his comm.-line and ordered, "Hot Shot, Jetfire, keep your retrieval teams at the ready. I'll be joining you myself for this one with Overload."

As activity increased around her, Diana watched, more than a little caught up in the events surrounding her.

"I'd always wondered where you were for so long," a voice said, shaking her out of distraction. Diana turned as Kicker explained, "When I found out about all of this, I was overwhelmed. If you hadn't been around, I'd have probably been scared out of my wits."

Diana gave a small smile, then said, "Glad I could help."

Kicker gave her a quizzical look, and asked, "You okay Auntie Di?"

"Just a little overwhelmed," Diana admitted. "The last time I saw you, you were barely up to my chest, being rushed off to school by your mother. That was three days ago; I didn't think I'd see you like this, at least, not this soon."

"You saying you don't believe me?" Kicker asked.

"No, I believe you entirely," Diana admitted. "After everything I've been through in the last three months, I figured time travelers were an eventuality. Just didn't expect you."

"This was sorta personal," Kicker admitted solemnly. "After all this happened, after Unicron attacked, the Autobots were scrambling. When Dad got a look at all the tech the Autobots had, realized that time travel was possible, he came up with the idea of an Energon-powered time travel device. That's how we got here. The problem was it took years to build, and mountains of Energon to power. And I ended up being the one to collect it, all alone."

"Why you?" Diana asked. "The Autobots have specialized units for Energon gathering, why couldn't they do it?"

"Not long after all this happened, we discovered something...about me," Kicker explained. "Somehow, I can sense Energon, as easily as most people can see or hear just about anything. No one else can pick it up, so I ended up being the one to find Energon sources all over; on Earth, the moon, out in space, wherever it was supposed to be. I ended up out there alone."

"Without any help?" Diana asked. "Whose brilliant idea was that?"

"My father's," Kicker answered, a little bitterness in his voice.

"Why am I not surprised?" Diana almost growled in a low voice.

Alarm klaxons sounded, alerting both of them as Hoist reported, "We've got something new on the sensors; it's not big, but I'm reading huge power levels from it."

"We have trajectory on the pods yet?" Optimus asked.

"Got it," Hoist replied. "They're set to crash close, about five miles north-by-northwest from here." The screen distorted slightly, and he quickly corrected himself, "Wait, scratch that! One of the pods just veered off-course! They're heading towards Washington State now!"

"Relay a message to the _Ark_; Red Alert and Landmine should be able to take care of them," Optimus ordered as he stepped out of the command deck. "Let's just pray this doesn't get any more interesting."

* * *

Not too far away from the Rocky Mountains, the air remained calm, not giving any warning as twin blasts of fire fell from the sky, tearing into the ground and skidding to a halt one after the other. As the first ground to a halt and the second slowed, a hatch on the first pod opened, and Lugnutz slowly emerged, battered but still standing.

"Okay, next cat that suggests something that crazy gets a calling card from Dutch," Lugnutz insisted as Sharkticon and Mudflap emerged, as battered as he was.

"Weren't there three pods?" Mudflap asked, looking about.

"I think that up there explains things," Sharkticon said, pointing towards the horizon as a flaming stream came down in the far distance. "Looks like our new arrival decided to take potshots at us. We're lucky we weren't hit."

"But who's in that pod?" Mudflap asked.

"Whoever isn't in this one," Sharkticon reasoned, just as the second pod's hatch burst open.

Slowly, Wheeljack emerged, supported by Windsheer and Blackout as he carried the wounded Demolishor out of the pod.

"Whoa, what tore into him?" Lugnutz asked.

"Megatron," Wheeljack said grimly. "Or someone who sounds like him, anyway."

"That explains why Thundercracker and Skywarp are suddenly off course," Mudflap reasoned. "We need to get in contact with the Autobots; they should be able to repair Demolishor."

"The operative question there being, how?" Sharkticon asked.

* * *

"Pods two and three have landed safely on Earth," Red Alert reported as the _Ark_ slowly ascended from its hiding place at Mt. Saint Hilary. "But pod one is off-course, heading towards Seattle."

"Plotting intercept," Starscream replied from the helm. "Let's just hope that whatever knocked it off course is content with that."

"Wouldn't count on it," Landmine reported. "I've got the thing on sensors, coming in hot. Bringing autoguns online!"

* * *

He swooped through the air in his vehicle mode as the _Ark_ opened fire, laser bursts tearing through the air around him. He dodged quickly, and returned fire, blasting through the ship like tinfoil.

"Pathetic," the Decepticon noted. "This is nothing!"

* * *

"Autogun banks destroyed," Landmine reported.

"Then it looks like we'll have to handle him a different way," Starscream ordered, rising from the helm controls. "Take the helm, Red; it's time I settled old accounts."

* * *

As the battle continued, the Decepticon tearing through the _Ark_'s external hull, Starscream emerged from the ship in vehicle mode, streaking through the air and opening fire upon his opponent.

"At last, the traitor faces me!" the Decepticon bellowed, blasting the _Ark_ one last time before turning and facing the new arrival. He transformed, shrugging off blasts from Starscream's guns, and grabbed hold of the Decepticon turncoat at the nosecone as he approached.

Starscream transformed, and growled angrily, "Megatron!"

"Megatron?" the Decepticon asked in mirth. "Yes, I was Megatron, once. But no longer."

With those words, he fired his thrusters and blasted towards the ground, while explosions began to rip through the _Ark_.

* * *

"That last hit blasted the primary reactor," Red Alert explained.

"Anything we can do?" Landmine asked. "Other than get blown to scrap?"

"Just one thing," Red Alert said, slamming his left hand down on a large red button contained in glass.

* * *

Violent blasts issued through the _Ark_ as its forward command section burst away from it, spinning slightly in free-fall as the ship itself exploded violently, sending the remainders flying in all directions.

"Scavenger, sir," Sideswipe said, shock in his voice, "we've lost contact with the _Ark_."

Scavenger looked at the junior officer in surprise, as did many of the other Autobots gathered in the command center, then turned away. "Primus help us."

* * *

In mid-air, the Decepticon transformed to robot mode and surveyed the fruit of his labor, a smile growing on his face. "And thus is signaled the end of the Autobots," he chuckled. "All that remains...is you."

Starscream smirked, the former Megatron holding him tight by the neck, and said, "I knew you'd figure it out eventually. You aren't that stupid after all."

He sneered, then said, "Such bravado; it's a pity you won't be around long enough to express more."

With a great effort, he pushed Starscream away and opened fire with a black cannon mounted on his arm, blasting a hole through the Seeker's lower abdomen and causing him to crash to the ground back first. As Starscream weakly struggled to stand, the Decepticon landed and slowly marched towards him.

"And thus it ends for the great and illustrious Starscream, hero of the first Cybertronian War," the massive Decepticon noted. "Just as it did for your dear brother, the great and mighty Jhiaxus. Just as it will for all who oppose me."

With a quick movement, he shifted the position of his sword so that it pointed downward, and raised it high above his head, the tip pointing directly at the prone Starscream beneath his feet. He narrowed his eyes and grew a grin...and the blade began to descend.

Seconds later, his hand was blasted, the blade flying out of it into the ground nearby. He turned, the grin remaining on his face. "I was expecting you, Optimus. I'm glad you've lived up to my expectations."

Hovering in the distance, both his cannon and Jetfire's in his hands, was Optimus Prime, combined with both Jetfire and Overload.

"And I'm sad to say that you lived up to mine," Optimus declared. "Stand down, Megatron."

"Hmm?" he asked. "And who is supposed to stop me, you?"

"Actually, yes," Optimus declared.

Seconds later, the Autobot commander opened fire, firing off against the Decepticon despot with everything he had. The Decepticon took each hit, barely knocked back by each blow.

"For eons, I've had to deal with you," the Decepticon noted as he casually retrieved his blade. "The great and noble Optimus Prime, the first and the best. The one who could not fail." He smirked as he pulled his blade from the ground, turned to his opponent, and declared, "Prepare yourself, Optimus Prime. Failure is imminent."

With those words, he opened fire with his shoulder cannons, blasting into the overhanging cannons from the Overload unit, blasting them apart in one blow and knocking Optimus back. As the Autobot leader regained his footing, the Overload unit disconnected, popping off and dropping to the ground.

"For millions of years, Megatron has been trying to conquer Cybertron, take full command of the Mini-Cons, rule the galaxy, obtain more power than anything else," the Decepticon noted, casually walking forward towards Prime. "And for millions of years, Megatron has failed. Betrayal. Self-righteous heroes. Always something standing in his way." As he approached, he grabbed hold of Prime, taking hold of both Optimus himself and the Jetfire component of the combined form. "No one's standing in the way again."

Seconds later, he ripped the combined form apart, and tossed away Jetfire. As the flying Autobot shifted to his robot mode to control his descent, the Decepticon opened fire with one of his shoulder cannons, tearing through his armor and vaporizing his left arm and left wing in the process. Jetfire landed a distance away, skidding to the ground, his optics black.

A self-satisfied smirk on his face, the Decepticon casually tossed Optimus about until he was facing him, restored to his normal robot form and several parts of his body sparking with electricity.

"Well done," a voice noted. As the Decepticon turned, Soundwave appeared and noted, "You have greater power now. I've fulfilled my end of the bargain; it's time you fulfilled yours."

He grinned, then said, "Very well Soundwave; a bargain is a bargain." He then turned back and grabbed hold of Prime's chest plate, ripping it off...then letting out a surprised gasp. "No."

Staring back at them was an empty Matrix cavity, bereft of one Matrix.

Despite himself, and his pain, Optimus couldn't help but laugh. "Surprise, Megatron. We were tipped off." As the Decepticon turned to look at Soundwave, Optimus corrected him, "Not your friend Soundwave. Even if he'd been the one to come to us, I doubt we would've taken him too seriously. Bad blood and all that." As the Decepticon slowly faced him, Optimus noted, "You haven't figured it out, Megatron? I'm not surprised; I only pieced things together when I saw him show up. You're being used."

"Is he now?" Soundwave asked.

"You've been watching for some time," Optimus surmised. "But let me give you both a refresher. Four million Earth years ago, Megatron instigates rebellion, tries to take control of the Mini-Cons. At the same time, you and your master were watching. I'm not sure how you did it, but you sabotaged the _Exodus_, and you yourself blocked the transmission that kept us from coming to their aid. Then you waited, millions of years, for some idiot to come along and find them. You knew a signal would get out then, that by that point Megatron would be desperate to get out from under the rock I had him in. He came, he sought, and he failed at every turn. You had a perfect stooge waiting for you...you, Sideways, Nemesis Prime, and Unicron."

Soundwave remained silent, but the Decepticon slowly chuckled, then laughed as he raised Prime into the air. "Unicron?" he asked in disbelief. "You honestly believe in that old myth? Unicron and Primus are nothing! Stories, legends passed down to keep the pathetic sheep of Cybertron in line! They don't exist! I do! And I intend to make certain that you no longer do so!" He raised his sword, pointed it directly towards Prime, and silently whispered, "And for the record, Megatron no longer exists. Any last words?"

"Yes," Optimus said. He whispered in turn, "Look out."

The Decepticon looked at him in surprise, then was blasted away by a massive green beam, dropping Prime in the process. Soundwave staggered away as his ally flew away, slowly correcting himself in mid-air and sliding to a halt. He looked up, and growled.

"Surprise," Vector Prime noted from the distance, flanked by Hot Shot, Blurr, Crosswise, Overhaul, Beachcomber, and the Land Military and Sky Defense Mini-Con teams.

Seconds later, a darkened blur shot down and grabbed hold of Prime, carrying him skyward. He groaned, and looked towards his savior in thanks.

"Easy big guy," Airazor assured him, "it's gonna be alright."

"Light 'em up, bots!" Hot Shot called.

Within seconds, the group of twelve Autobots and Mini-Cons took aim and fired their weapons, Crosswise and Overhaul activating their own Cyber Key abilities and adding to the assault. Pounded by the assault, the former Megatron slowly rose to his feet as Soundwave flew above out of firing range.

"Autobot fools!" the Decepticon cried out. "This is far from over!"

With those words, he transformed to vehicle mode and blasted away into the stratosphere, Soundwave transforming and following.

From the distance, Airazor serenely floated in the air, Optimus Prime in her arms, and said, "So, it's over?"

"No," Optimus groaned. "Not by a long shot."

* * *

"Ohhhh..." Cyclonus noted as he emerged from the CR chamber. "The next time I see a Mini-Con, he's getting blasted into scrap."

"Oh stop your whining, Cyclonus," Thunderblast chided. "All you got was a minor surge. These two got worse, trust me."

Cyclonus gave a small glance towards the two remaining chambers, occupied by Shortround and Slugslinger, and noted, "Yeah, well, at least they didn't get their bodies taken over by a bunch of Mini-Cons."

"Blah, blah, blah," Thunderblast said dismissively. "Wonder where Sharkticon is..."

Suddenly, alarm klaxons sounded off, alerting the Decepticons to a possible intruder. The two quickly left the repair bay and bounded into the _Nemesis_'s cargo bay, quickly joined by Tidal Wave, Thrust and Brushguard.

"What's going on?" Cyclonus asked.

"We're about to find out," Thrust noted as the cargo bay doors opened, revealing their guest.

As the doors opened wide, two forms entered and a familiar voice filtered in, "Decepticons, things have changed...for the better. Traitors have been in our midst, but no longer. Today begins a new age for our cause, and the beginning of the end for our enemies."

"Whoa..." Cyclonus asked.

"Megatron?" Thrust asked. "Is that...you?"

"I was Megatron," the Decepticon declared, "but no longer. I am stronger, better, more than I ever was as Megatron. Now I am...GALVATRON!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
